


A Lesson in Stars

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [59]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick and Cedric look up at the stars and talk.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Lesson in Stars

“That is Fragus the Phoenix! They have some of the brightest stars of any constellations! They can be seen sometimes looking red. That’s why it’s called the Phoenix. Here, look!”

Baileywick watched Cedric sit up excitedly, drawing his wand from his sleeve. The sorcerer waved it in the air and he was soon outlining the constellation in a bright redlight. “It does look like a bird in flight,” he hummed.

Cedric smiled proudly, scanning the sky before pointing up at something else with his wand. “That one is called Luka! It’s supposed to be a…”

The younger man had insisted on bringing him out to look at the stars. The night was exceptionally clear and Cedric was excited at the amount of constellations he could point out to him. They took a blanket and two bottles of wine and sat in a clear spot in the garden.

Baileywick knew absolutely nothing about the names of stars and constellations. It was not something that was considered important during his studies. He did, however, enjoy looking up at them when he was child and having Cedric excitedly talk to him about them made it special.

“That’s Zeus’ Chalice. It’s said to be filled with a wine that can turn a mortal immortal,” Cedric said. He stared up at the sky as he picked up one of the bottles, drinking liberally from it.

“That never sounds as inviting as others think it is,” Baileywick hummed.

“What doesn’t?”

“Becoming immortal,” he said. He caught the surprised look on Cedric’s face and laughed, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment. “It’s not something we were meant to do.” He said.

“I’ve heard of some magicks that can prolong someone’s life,” Cedric hummed. “It’s not immortality but a man could live into his hundreds comfortably that way.”

“Mmm but that’s not how it was intended to be, was it?” Baileywick asked. He looked up at the stars, taking a drink from his own bottle. “Everything and everyone has a set time and to try and cheat it is to cheat life itself.”

“I suppose so…”

Baileywick looked over at Cedric and smiled. He leaned over and kissed the younger man on his cheek. “But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t enjoy the time we do have together, hm?”

Cedric’s shoulders fell as he came to a realization, blushing. “You saw the books in my workshop.”

“I saw the books in your workshop,” he agreed. “I do not want to stifle your career as a sorcerer but magick like that is not something I am interested in taking part in.”

“I just wanted to see if I could maybe ensure we had more time together,” he confessed.

“Well, I do not intend on going anywhere anytime soon,” he said. “I am of sound mind and body. I shall be bothering you about cleaning up after yourself years from now!”

Cedric giggled, holding his free hand under his chin to avoid spilling any of the wine he was drinking. “At least there is that,” he agreed.

The steward smiled and hugged Cedric around the middle, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. He looked up at the stars and pointed at a cluster with his wine bottle. “Is that called something?” he asked.

“Oh! That’s called the Three Sisters and Brothers! They’re known for…”

He listened as Cedric happily told him everything he knew about the stars and the stories behind them. He always thought Cedric looked younger when talking about something he cared about. Baileywick rested his head on Cedric’s shoulder and listened, taking small drinks from his bottle.


End file.
